


lets get taco bell

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [12]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Friends Who Make Out, M/M, Marijuana, Sprace Apartment AU, Taco Bell, because they’re both dumb, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot get high and get taco bell





	lets get taco bell

**Author's Note:**

> since they’re DUMB they’re not dating but you know they make out  
hope you enjoy!!

Race giggled and took a long hit, passing the blunt over to Spot, who inhaled it easily. They’d been smoking for thirty minutes and Spot was finally starting to feel the high, grinning like a dope.

“Hey, you know what I really want?” Spot said suddenly, playing with Race’s fingers.

“Hmm?”

“Taco Bell.”

Race sat up with a gasp, blue eyes wide and reddened. “Oh my god, you’re such a genius.” He said, and then straddled Spot’s waist, leaning down to kiss him.

They’d been doing this for a month now. Everything stayed the same, and they were still closer than any best friends had the right to be, but that was probably because they casually made-out now. Spot had asked Race about it, just once, three days after Sarah and Kath’s party.

He’d pulled his mouth away from Race’s and whispered, “What the hell are we doing? What are we?”

Race had just giggled, hands on the sides of Spot’s face. “We’re best friends.”

Spot gestured between them, to the hickey on Race’s neck, to their swollen lips. “You think this is what best friends do?”

“We’re best friends who make-out.” Race answered swiftly. Something had flashed across his face before he’d said it, though, some semblance of fear and desperation.

Spot had practically felt his heart crumple in his chest, but he’d just nodded. “Okay.” He’d said, accepting Race’s kiss. Because being able to kiss Race but not say he loved him was better than having to simply say they were best friends. They weren’t just best friends, of course they weren’t.

They hadn’t done more than kiss, though. They’d just done their fair share of kissing to make up for that.

Spot pulled away to murmur, “Seriously, let’s get Taco Bell.”

Race kissed the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his pulse, and then stood, stumbling a little. “Okay.”

They were out the door in another minute, clad in sweatshirts and pajama bottoms, smelling like weed and giggling. The nearest Taco Bell was just down the street, thank God, and they were walking in just six minutes later, hands twined between them. 

The server looked up when they entered and chuckled at how obviously stoned they were. “Welcome to Taco Bell, what can I get you today?” She asked, smiling.

They ordered far more food than they had space in their stomachs or arms to carry it, and Spot very nearly dropped Race’s shredded chicken burrito several times, sending Race into a panic. By some miracle of God, they made it back up to their apartment without losing any food. It took up their entire coffee table when it was all set down, and Race took another hit from the still-smoking blunt before falling onto the couch and laughing. Spot fell beside him.

They ate for what felt like hours, talking and laughing and kissing. Race stole one of Spot’s nacho fries and then shut him up by pressing their mouths together, and Spot ate half of Race’s fiery Doritos locos tacos because he claimed it was too spicy. Spot just said he was a scaredy cat and downed it in one go.

They laid together on the couch an hour later, Race pressing soft pecks to Spot’s mouth, abandoned wrappers and bags littering the table in front of them. The high had worn off but they were still giggly, drunk on each other’s presence and their mouths connecting.

Spot leaned back and Race pouted. “I like kissing you.” He murmured, watching Race’s eyes glimmer.

A wide smile. “Me too.” Their lips connected once more, firmly and sweetly, and Race leaned back to whisper, “You taste like a burrito.”

“I honestly don’t know if that’s good or not.”

He threw an arm around Spot’s shoulders. “Hell yeah that’s good!”

Spot just tossed his head back and laughed, leaning forward to kiss his best friend thoroughly.

—

Spot exited his room several hours later, when the high had worn off and so had his full stomach.

Race was lying facedown on the couch, moaning softly, one of his hands under his body on his stomach.

“Why is this normal?” Spot asks plainly, and then laughs.

Race turns his head until he’s looking at Spot. His cheeks are flushed, eyebrows drawn together. “Don’t ever let me get Taco Bell again.” He groans.

“Aww, really?” Spot sighs. “I was just about to get some.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry again.”

Race is quiet for a moment, and then he sits up and tugs on his shoes. “Okay, I’ll survive.”

Spot couldn’t help his snort as he took Race’s hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> agghhhh can’t they just date  
hope you enjoyed  
I LOVE YOU  
<333


End file.
